The Last Night
by komotumushi
Summary: Chance survived, but what happens to the unlucky tabby that might change the two's relationship forever?


**You come to me with scars on your wrist**

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

**I just came to say goodbye**

**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**

**But I know it's a lie.**

Jake stared at the tom on the hospital bed with a weak smile, petting his surprisingly soft fur. He had never noticed before. He looked over the sleeping figure before he sighed. Chance was alive. He was alive and well. He looked up when the door opened, Chance's sister placing a vase of flowers there on the bed side table and smiled some. "I…" she looked over her shoulder and Jake looked past her, his eyes widening in stunned silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Furlong…" he whispered, both of Chance's parents there, worry in their eyes and he looked at Chance.

"He's sleeping…" he whispered and stood, going to leave, but a paw stopped him and he smiled. Chance had been holding his hand since he had fallen asleep. He sat back down, not wanting to leave him alone here in the hospital.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**

**The last night you'll spend alone,**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**

**I'm everything you need me to be.**

"Are you his…" the large man couldn't finish the sentence and Jake sighed. "I hope to be… when he gets out of here…"he replied and his eyes narrowed.

"And if you have a problem with it, you can leave… just like you made him leave…" he snapped and the tom flinched and shook his head. "I'm not here to judge… what I did to my son was wrong…" the man said and the woman walked over, seeing the bandages and tears came to her eyes.

"My boy…" she whispered and petted the large tabby, scratching his ears like she had once done when he had been.

"Mom…" came the gurgled reply as Chance's eyes began to open.

**Your parents say everything is your fault**

**But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**

**I'm so sick of when they say**

**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**

**But I know it's a lie.**

Jake smiled as Chance stared at his parents in shock. He looked over the small family and smiled, Chance still holding his paw. He looked at the claws, delicately sharpened and he began to run his fingers over the other's paw with a smile. "Chance…" he said softly and the tabby looked to him with stunned eyes. "Jake?" he choked out and he smiled.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**

**The last night you'll spend alone,**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**

**I'm everything you need me to be.**

Jake stood, placing a gentle kiss to the large tabby's forehead. "I'll let you be with your family…" he said softly as he walked from the other, and before Chance could say anything, the door was shut.

**The last night away from me**

Jake leaned on the wall, a smile on his face.

Chance was alive.

He was going to keep it that way.

**The night is so long when everything's wrong**

**If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**

**Tonight,**

He was about to walk away when something in his pocket began to buzz and he pulled out the small alarm he kept with him.

"SWAT Kats," came Callie in a panic.

He looked at the button before, the first time since they had started being SWAT Kats and he turned it off.

Let the Enforcers handle whatever it was this time.

**Tonight.**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**

**The last night you'll spend alone,**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**

**I'm everything you need me to be.**

Jake looked up when the door opened and smiled at the three, who each had small smiles on their faces.

"He wants to see you, Jake," came Chance's father.

Jake nodded and stood, glad that the other would be okay, and that Chance finally had his family back with him.

He walked inside after the three had left and sat down in the same chair as before.

"Yes Chance?"

**I won't let you say goodbye,**

**I'll be your reason why.**

Jake panicked when the tom tried to sit up and he rushed to lay him back down, but the moment Chance was on his back, his hand had shot out, grabbed Jake's collier, and dragged him down into a passionate kiss.

Jake let out a choke at first before he closed his eyes, deepening the kiss between them. When he pulled away for air, he smiled, breathing deeply.

"I love you Chance…" he whispered.

"Why?"

"I realized I couldn't live without you… and just why I thought the way I did about you. I love you Chance. And I promise, I will be here for you… no matter what…"

"Thank you Jake…"

"Chance…"

"Hmm…"

"Don't scare me like that again…" Jake whispered the kissed the large tom's lips once more, stroking his cheek.

**The last night away from me,**

**Away from me.**

Jake smiled as Chance relaxed once more into sleep and he lay his head down on the side of the bed. His Chance was alive and well, and he was going to keep it that way.

Even if he had to force himself and Chance to give up being SWAT Kats. He looked at the one in his arms and smiled. This kat was his life, and he would give anything for them to be together…

No matter what.


End file.
